


dadadada

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, 不平等关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>六代目为达目的不择手段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	dadadada

带土和卡卡西的关系在四战后发生了一些微妙的变化。  
卡卡西解除了带土的战犯身份，开始对他表现出十分顺从的态度。带土懒得追究原因，不管是出于愧疚心理，还是为了该死的木叶，他都不在乎，只要卡卡西足够温顺就可以了。他来去自由，也不喜欢在木叶多住。平时有任何事情，只要推开火影室的门，一切就都解决了。他提出的要求还没有被拒绝过。任何要求，任何过分的要求。  
“戴上这个。”  
带土霸占了火影的椅子，从抽屉里拿出一副的手铐，拎到椅子的主人眼前晃荡。  
按照带土以往的行径，这个要求并不过分。为了方便卡卡西的动作，他从卡卡西的口腔里退出来，里面的液体滴滴答答落在火影袍上。  
“可这样你没法爽到吧？”  
他发现了问题，但并没有要解开手铐的意思，卡卡西只好背着被反铐住的双手往办公桌那儿凑——润滑剂之类的东西都放在那里。他别过头去，露出一个苦笑的表情，他也觉得在火影办公桌里放这种玩意实在荒唐之极。但这并不是他的错。带土说过自己随时都有可能回来，而他必须随时随地做好准备。带土回来就会操他，就像水坐在火上会开一样自然。  
“不用费劲了，”带土忽然想到什么，他阴险地笑起来，抬起下巴指了指着自己的小腿。  
卡卡西愣了一下，他知道带土在暗示什么——只有发情的家猫才会那样做，它们会因为生理需求哀哀地叫唤，请求主人允许它们用他的拖鞋或者裤腿解决问题。  
带土显然不打算改变主意，插在卡卡西腿间的那条腿不耐烦地点了点。  
“快点，不然你可得穿着这身衣服去开会。”  
带土知道那个无聊的会议会有什么人参加，他甚至暗暗期待卡卡西违抗他的命令，这样他就可以把浑身沾满精液的火影大人扔到那群追踪专家鼻子底下。  
布料的摩擦声把他从淫猥的幻想中拉回来。卡卡西自暴自弃地闭着眼睛，用勃起的性器一下一下地蹭着他的裤腿。  
“怎么样，爽么？”  
卡卡西的体液很快沾湿了裤腿上那层薄薄的布料。带土动了动右腿，摸着卡卡西的脖子示意他不要停，一边配合他的动作踮起脚尖。他耐心地照顾着卡卡西的身体，像一个极尽温柔的饲主——如果忽略掉那个深深插在卡卡西口腔里的性器。  
卡卡西没法回答带土的话，他的舌头必须专心于眼前的工作。他的后颈被紧紧按住，带土正试图强行破开他因为条件反射而收紧的喉咙，以便把精液射到最里面。  
“你快点，要没时间换衣服了。”  
带土尝试着平复呼吸，一边还不忘威胁他。可是卡卡西做不到他的要求。湿掉的布料贴在小腿前面的骨头上，用力过大就会滑开。卡卡西从中得到的快感只能让他维持在高潮的边缘，不停地淌水，却达不到顶点。  
带土也发现自己的要求有点勉强。他让卡卡西围着他的小腿换了几个方向，让他接触到更多干燥的布料。他看起来像是好心地想要帮卡卡西一把，可是卡卡西求他解开手铐他又不肯。他恶意地把转椅往后滑了一点，卡卡西立刻膝行过来，黏着他的裤脚磨蹭。  
对于带土的无理要求，卡卡西本应该拒绝，他也可以拒绝，但他不想招惹带土。比起现在的状况，他更不希望带土消失得无影无踪。他知道带土动来动去就是为了看他用裤腿自慰的狼狈样，可是他管不了了。他必须想想办法，而带土是他唯一的出路。  
“帮帮我……求你了。”  
带土似乎并不领情，他俯身凑近卡卡西，舔了舔他的耳朵，然后再次滑远了一点。  
“现在是你在操我呢卡卡西，你要我怎么帮你啊？”  
卡卡西踉跄一步，又一次贴上去。他想要带土解开他的手，可是带土不会同意。他明知道随便用哪个术都可以扯断手铐，可他没有这样做，好像违抗带土从来没有进入过他的考虑范围。不止是这样，他还可以做得更多。他下低头，含住带土搭在膝盖上的右手食指，用舌头仔细地伺候它，并试图把它吞得更深。  
暗示不能再明显了，带土喜欢这样主动的卡卡西。他笑起来，又伸进两根手指玩弄他的舌头。他大喇喇地叉开腿，抽出手握住卡卡西的性器，在裤子上选了一块尚且干燥的布料按了上去。他攥得很紧，确保不会滑开。他不理会卡卡西越来越粗的喘息，强迫那些敏感的神经末梢来回磨蹭粗糙的棉织物。  
反复几次之后卡卡西终于咬着嘴唇高潮，精液粘在带土的手上和裤腿上。他拽着卡卡西的领子，让他把自己的东西舔干净。卡卡西什么也没说，他顺从地伸出舌头，触碰带土的指缝和掌心。  
带土看着卡卡西颤动的发梢，他的喉结不由自主地上下滚动。他又不想走了。虽然卡卡西身上能操的地方都被他操过无数遍，但他忽然想要再来一遍。他发现木叶似乎也是一个不错的地方，他不应该走。他应该留在这里喂卡卡西吃鱼罐头。


End file.
